jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Oetker
Dr. August Oetker (January 6, 1862 – January 10, 1918) was a German food scientist who is known as the inventor of baking powder. His brand of baking goods known as "Dr. Oetker" is still around today, and it makes Jerma's favorite frozen pizzas. Oetker participated in several Jermanias, where he performed shockingly well and became an instant fan favorite. In The Ring Jermania - Stream Edition Dr. Oetker was one of the three contestants in the "Money in the Bank" Ladder Match, the others being Easy Pete and Frogmin. Although Oetker was the least-voted-for contestant in the psychic reading Jerma made about who'd win the match, he managed to get the briefcase while Easy Pete and Frogmin were both down. Dr. Oetker later appeared in the Rumbles as well, where he was one of the first wrestlers in the ring alongside Glue Man. He stayed in for an amazing amount of time and eliminated the Archmage, Jerma, and the VR Guy. He also got a double elimination, a first in Jerma Wrestling history, by pushing out both Agent 47 and the Time Serpent simultaneously. This means he eliminated a total of five people. However, his streak was ended by Mr. Sneak Man. Dr. Oetker reappeared for the Rumble after the time reset, entering later than last time and not doing as well. He eliminated the Water Serpent, Easy Pete, and Flanker, but was later eliminated himself by the Earth Serpent. Jermania 2017 Dr. Oetker made a bit of a heel turn after the last Jermania, entering a more antagonistic role than before. He appeared in the Rumble, where he brutally eliminated BDDBB, Widowmaker, Louie Anderson, and PSVR. He was then eliminated by Frogmin, who finally got his revenge from the last Jermania. Because this Rumble had yet another time reset, Dr. Oetker appeared in that one too. He eliminated the Analander and Louie Anderson, again, but was quickly eliminated by the heroic Glue Man. Acting Career After his rising popularity as a wrestler in the Jerma Wrestling Federation, Dr. Oetker decided to become an actor. He was quickly hired by Jerma alongside Glue Man, Barry and Jerma (possibly a clone Jerma) with whom he later acted in two movies. Filmography Gallery DoubleOTKR.png|Dr. Oetker's double elimination of Agent 47 and the Time Serpent. OTKRrvrs.png|Dr. Oetker managing to hold onto the ropes after a devastating jumping kick from Flanker. mitbOTKR.png|Dr. Oetker after winning the Ladder Match. OTKRRelativeTime.png|The Doppelganger after defeating Jesse Hammerton (played by Jerma) in Relative Time (2016). RelativeOTKR.png|Dr. Oetker as The Doppelganger before donning a disguise. Relative Time (2016). Trivia * The earliest known reference to Dr. Oetker being in a Rumble was in this stream of Jerma and Ster playing Nuclear Throne. Jerma decides he's eaten so much Dr. Oetker-brand pizza by now that he is obligated to include him. * Dr. Oetker is the only wrestler in the history of the JWF to ever eliminate two wrestlers simultaneously, which he achieved on Agent 47 and the Time Serpent in Jermania 2016. External Links * August Oetker's Wikipedia page Category:Characters Category:Real People Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Jermania - stream edition Category:Food